O Fallen, Make thy name valueable!
by Da3Dartist
Summary: "You... you are my father...? Why! Why you never helped me? When Anna and I were crying for hardiest moment ,where were you! You really don't care do you? This world, us, are we just another pawn of yours? Another puzzle to be solved?" Elsa fell and cried, "My whole life was a joke..." Then I replied. "Elsa,If you only could perceive the cosmos as I do..."
1. Beginning of all

**Hi folks, I have read some of Elsa and OC fics and I was not satisfied that there weren't enough modern guy travels back to Arendelle.**

**So Here you go. And also, I will be conducting some experimental methods that I wanted to try out so bear with me.**

**Your review and fave always encourages to write another chapter, so if you can please leave a review. It only takes less than a minute. One minute is short **

**but there are so many things going on in a minute around the globe.**

**new life is born and old life dies every minute.**

**Moon rotated the earth every minute.**

**people share videos and texts every minute.**

**You can help me by sparing a one simple minute. **

**Again please review. **

**Thank you in advance. **

* * *

Well, my family is sort of different from others out there. Because my Korean mother, Susan who worked as a multilingual translator, somehow married to a a Russian guy named Viktor who worked as some high pay grade business man. And so, they had me after a year of their marriage.

.

Derreck.

.

That's my name. Pretty boring, I know. And three year after that, they had my glorious brother who always somehow wraps himself with girls, Anthone. My parents were strict about education, which my brother followed it gracefully.

.

But in my case, No. I was straight down horrible at study.

.

When my brother is having straight As, my best was B and others were all Cs.

.

From the beginning, I knew I had no interest in math and literature because my mind was only focused on arts.

.

Drawing was my everything. It meant the world to me! My parents knew this and loathed my drawings.

.

When I was little I used to draw about many things. Mostly robot and weapons just like all boys liked but I also drew something new, something imaginative and creative. I often draw a lengthy cartoon series, creating and thinking about a new story or new ideas to draw.

.

To express my thoughts in to beautiful arts.

.

The downside was, I was thinking too much, and that often got me in to troubles. Such as not paying attention to the class. Or not paying attention to my surrounding.

.

Sometimes people made fun of me because when I think, I just do nothing but stares at the ground. Calling me a down syndrome or like something.

.

So, I had to face the fact that I had no real friends. No friends to talk about or share my thoughts.

.

My parents saw this and decided to push me harder on education, thinking that if I become too busy, I might not think about anything.

.

But that showed little to no effect. When my father knew this he came in to my room and ripped off all the drawings and work I have done. He yelled at me about how stupid and useless I am while my brother is getting a scholarship. And my mother, she did nothing to stop him. Instead she was calling hospital to contact a therapist.

.

From that moment, when all my work that I have collected, all the art that I poured my heart and soul in to was ripped off like as if was a piece of trash, my world collapsed with it. And I was only 16. The shock and sorrow swallowed me. I didn't know what to do then.

.

I honestly didn't know how to continue my life because I just lost everything. All my stuff now only lingered in my head. I wanted to get them out again. To once again express my nature through plane of paper and pencil, but all I able to draw was endless numbers. After that incident, my parents restricted me almost everything.

.

They took away my car, most of my empty papers.

.

They had banned me to go anywhere. I was to stay in my room. Thankfully that really didn't matter that much because I was never a social one anyway. It would be my brother.

.

There was nothing in my room except my old computer. It was not until a month later I finally found my solution. Computer! Digital art! Why haven't I think of that yet?! My parents knew nothing about 3D. That meant I can create my world as in virtual reality!

.

That excited me the most. From that moment I begin to hone my skill at night when nobody is awake, and do what they expect me to do at day. It went on for 2years, after that time, I have realized that my computer is struggling to follow my developing skills.

.

I needed a better computer, but I could not ask my parents to give me couple thousand dollars. That was way too risky. From that day, I needed a job.

.

When my parents saw me doing half-time jobs, they were half mad and confused. They told me why I didn't ask for money, and to keep my secrets, I lied to them. When my brother was gaining what he wanted through my parents, and when he learned from my parents, I was quite the opposite. I did in my way. And through mistakes, I learned to help myself.

.

My brother was always under the guidance of my parents. He was... A proud boy in a way of speaking. Me? When I worked outside, I learned things. I learned to smoke, to drink… and finally… meth. I became different. I was once so naïve, and didn't know anything about anything, now I was a drug addict. When I finally bought a computer, things did not go as I expected. My parents discovered my computer and they begin to throw me an ocean of questions. They wanted the truth. Well... No more lies.

.

I did what I had to do. I told them the truth. They asked for it.

.

When they heard my story, they were absolutely terrified. They called me a shame of my family or something but that didn't bother me. I knew I had changed when my grandparents passed away because when everyone was crying, I felt nothing.

.

My mind was empty and devoid of any emotions. What mattered to me was the next part. You are not allowed to enter my house until you put some sense to your head! They told me.

.

That day, my computer was taken away from me. Once again, everything I made, was wasted effort.

.

Like that, I was thrown outside with nothing. I had no car like my brother, no place to stay, and no computer. All I had was my phone but that was useless too for I had no one to contact. So only thing that was useful was my wallet that held some money.

.

I remember the day that I first hold my gun.

.

.

.

.

I was 23 back then.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This...was supposed to be my cure.

The world blacked out.

It went quick as I thought. There was quick jab of pain on forehead, but after that, everything was clear like a crystal ice. I felt nothing after that. It was... Satisfying.

.

.

I could feel the weight of the tigger pushing towards my gun. Cold sweat poured down on me like a rain. Each of them crushing me with its weight. I felt heavier and heavier. But no. I caused all this. I should have stopped when they told me. I could have been like my brother... Again. It was too late for turning back. I hated my brother anyway.

.

.

.

I could see my all work shreded like it was just another piece of trash infront of me as if it just happened. How can they not see it? How can they not even understand their own son! All the people around me, they never gave me a shit about what I drew or make. They don't see arts is something that you pour your blood to sharpen it, just like everyother. They see it as a waste of time and waste of resource. I hated it. But there was nothing I can do about it. I tried so hard to show them and convince them. But they did not change. All they cared about was politics and numbers, and when I talked about my drawings and whatnot, they often punished me for doing stupid things. My brother? He didn't even defended me. Only thing that he cares about was himself. I loathed my family. I knew this day would come. Just didn't know this early or...late. There was no really a point to live on.

.

.

.

.

I raised my gun to my forehead. The gun was cold. And so am I.

.

.

.

.

.

I just wanted to kill them all with my weapon. Shoot them in their head, their heart. Kill them in cold blood for what they did to me. But what then? What am I going to do after that? There was no point of shooting my family. I'll only be the bad guy. When I die, I really hope nobody finds me ever. I didn't even existed from my birth.

I feel the cold hard handle of my pistol its polymer frame now covered in sweat dripping down.

The ally was quiet. It was surrounded by serenity. So peaceful. It has been a good day of my life, and this ally seemed to be waiting for my body to fall with blood. As if angel of death would swoop me down.

It was the first time I held a gun. I have drawn many weapons but to hold one on my hand, well ot was certainly different. Too bad that it will be also the last time I will be holding it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was 23back then.

This was supposed to be my cure.

* * *

Chapter one_ Step 20.


	2. Exodus

IF you can describe a moment after you died in a way that you can never ever feel again not even sight smell texture not here in this plane of oblivion where flesh and bones decays in to black dark corpse, not even after this world...

How...would you describe it?

How would you tell people the feeling when you cannot feel it. _

If I had a voice, I would sing my death to those who have lost.

If I had a fire, I would burn my furnace of flesh and bones until the ash flurries in to the air.

But... All those were taken away when I first died. When did I died? When was the time I first let my fierce fire to die off ?Fire that once chase the dream so intensely, the dream that I desperately clung my life my time my blood?

I remember that day clearer than a slice of ice, even more so when I look deep down.

When those papers were burned infront of weary eyes, my fire inside me, fire that burned so intensely in heart, was extinguished, leaving only black ashes and dust. And it hurt. The iron of furnace died with the cooling heat, and my heart that moment stopped to beat. The cold furnace once was full of life and remains empty and dead, and the jagged edges of cooled metal pierced what remains of flesh and bones, and I hurt. It hurt so devastatingly that not a one sentence, not one book, not even one world could describe the pain that it caused me. My heart was bleeding. Stabbed by the vision that lies infront of me so true. The cold furnace felt so heavy. Deep... Heavy. Not until now, I never realized it was so heavy. As if was dragging me down to the floor of hell, or underworld, it grabbed me with its hook and chain and pulled me down. And as if that's not enough, I could feel the giant stepping on me with its dark and empty foot, towering over me like a wall of mountain and sea that was so devoid of life.

The force pushed me down deeper, and even more with greater force, which have eventually caused to fall on my knees, submitting myself to all those depression and anger. I was lost. Lost in a storming hurricane, lost in violent waves of ocean and lost in clapping thunder, each getting closer them before. Again, I was lost. I was dead for a first time. What's there to live, to have purpose again...

Now that I am truly dead, now that my body is rotting in middle of streets and ally, I am finally able to conclude everything. This was my cure. To end everything. And I did just that.

No more suffering... No more loss.

Now I tell you, what it is like to be dead.

It's cold.

Dark...

There are no angels who would scoop down from the heavenly world to take us to our after life, and there is no Grim reaper that we all know and talked about. There are no trumpets, no lights from the sky. Perhaps because I lost my faith in God many many years ago and before, or maybe just I just simply don't believe in God. Maybe because I don't deserve such luxury, or maybe because it is my faith. Or perhaps this is way it is.

Ironically asking, how would I know?

It was dark. Empty void of blackness reached beyond infinite, and there was no end. There was no sound, not even ambient sound of space could be heard. There was no single light illuminating the path before me. So I floated around in the empty void aimlessly.

Minutes... Hours passed...

I thought this would be the end. Then... Why am I still floating in this place? In this extinct desolated and desecrated lifeless void, I exist. If this is the end, declaration of existence does not prove that I am...

Vague unsatisfaction struck my mind. Not because undeclared yet undesired vindication of my exit is to be so desecrated and algid void, but because I merely wished for an absolute omega, amaranthine abeyance. And again, I still remain in this place.

I closed my eye, if I had one. And I could still feel nothing, just same bitter and everlasting loneliness. Perhaps I was foolish. Perhaps I was so ignorant about my death, blinded by sorrow and anger. Thinking that death would bring me what I want, and death, obviously it is not. I might have been so selfish too. Thinking all that made me even more miserable, not to mention the environment that I'm surrounded with.

Yet again, what's there to live? I've lost everything. But to think of it, I might not even have any from the start. I don't know. Perhaps I'm being selfish again. My case could be a blessing than those who lives in poverty; I wasn't poor, though I didn't have any support from my greedy parents and self-obsessed brother. Though, losing all my stuff that I created over 6years in mere seconds seemed like an excuse for myself. That and having no people to rely on to.

I'm dead. Death, as is, the end of life, the total and permanent cessation of life. It was done. Thinking that I would get my cure. How long do I have to stay in this pitiful void? And even more I think about it, my body shuddered about the idea. Eternity perhaps. Now that I know how suicidal death is like, I wondered about the aftermath of regular death. Would it be more, glorified? With gods and angel singing with ethereal ever chanting sacred chorus? I even hoped a little for that to come, readied for me soon, frankly speaking, even it sounds absurd and ridiculous.

When moments passed and on, and my eyes unopened... That is, I stopped my vision. I doubted that I'd ever see a light again. It was the truth, sadly. Unavoidable truth, that was caused by myself. Everything that I ever hoped for, everything that even wanted, even after death, not a single event was accomplished. Now I realized that failure was in my nature.

However all those thoughts faded away, as I saw something in corner of my eyes, shinning so brightly everlasting. As all illusions are, they all come to gawk me at the moment of depression. I decided to ignore it, seeing that illusions are not for us to escape me from this, but soon, eventually my curiosity got best of me. I had to open my eyes. My _**human nature**_ demanded it.

.

.

.

.

And so... I opened my eyes.

Then... Everything flashes white... And...Gone.

…..Just like that.

.

.

.

.

When I opened my eyes again.

There was still a void. And then... There was me.

Me, as speaking, I. Me with a body.

When I looked down to see if there was anything, first thing I discovered was my body. Or...New body. Turning my gaze to my hands, it was same as well as other parts. My body was black. Dark pitch black filled with void that's depth that cannot be fathomed, and with infinite peck of dots that scattered around me that I dared to count them all. They glowed in bright shade of white and light blue, and then they made me realize, they were stars. Stars in my body. Around my body, there was white edge, outlining my now muscular form, and around me, my body glowed in bright shade of blue, energy emanating from my body, and as if that wasn't enough, trail of smoke followed in suite.

I... Reached for my face, and... There was... Nothing... There was nothing on my face, save my eyes.

For the first time in my life, I was scared for the last time...

The fear that strangled me, it caused me to scream out of horror, desperately begging it to let me go, but fear was so cruel so unforgiving, it choked on my neck even harder. It wasn't me anymore. This body, it wasn't human. It wasn't me. I'm dead! I'm supposed to be dead! I did not understand even a tiny bit of what was happening to me. And that made me fear everything. It was time I was unsure of myself, and unsure of everything. And knowing that I know nothing, that also made me fear.

So that's why I screamed.

I screamed, and every second, moment I screamed, my body brightened. It grew bigger and larger, with burst of energy radiating from my fleshless body. And when everything became blank white...

I exploded. Just... Like that.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Present day...

"And THAT is exactly why we should have authorities on finance, Sir Anderson, like we originally did in third era!"

Sudden outburst of an old man startled all the members of the council, including the young queen. However, she did not compromise her composure, all intellect, cold, calculative... And regal.

"Sir Austad?"

She asked in short, with small yet certain irritation in her voice. Old man stuttered his words.

"Y...Y...Yes, my Queen?"

She raised her head slightly and continued.

"We are fully aware of your family history of management of Arindelle finance, and I would like to give you my thanks... And appreciation from all council members... Who are present here at this moment."

Her words were slow and steady. She looked around the room and observed others. Then she continued, this time, faster and louder causing him to flinch a little.

"but that does not mean that we, have all forgotten what your family have also caused, and if I am correct, your father, Sir Austad, was held responsible for stealing country's gold to cause illigimated bargain with Weasel town to purchase even more land for his personal gain, when all people were suffering in time of famine."

Lord Ericksen interrupted as other members hold their laugh when they heard their queen mention, Weslten.

"Not to anger you, your majesty, but its Weslten."

Queen beamed to him and replied.

"It's irrelevant. Weasel town or weslten, they both share the fact that they are both our enemy, and the one who wanted me dead."

She again stared at him but this time with neutral expression.

"Technically, there is no difference."

"Now, I suggest we go back to the discussion."

"Yes my queen. That would be most wise." one of the member said.

Queen nodded and spoke back to former financial governor.

"Do you have anything to say, Sir Austad?"

The old man answered with slight anger.

"Well, my queen, your father, took my father's land by force even one that we originally owned! And what do you say for that? If I am to be handing over my position to others, I would like to have my lands back!"

Other members gasped a little. Taking the originally owned land was... Little absurd to their taste it seemed. One of the member asked.

"Is it true, your majesty?"

Queen was still... Neutral.

"Yes. It's true."

People started to murmur in shock but however they all halted when they all noticed the temperature of the room has dramatically has gotten cold.

Elsa continued.

"My father took the land that he bought with illegal act. And he also has taken your original land by punishment for disobeying the law... But my father has convinced the court members to spare your father's head, after all he has done..., my father still valued yours. Even alone repaying your dept to my father and me by loyalty is not enough, and yet you are still angry about your land? I am most disappointed I you, Sir. You should be thankful that my father hasn't put you in dungeon. Because, I will."

One asked carefully to fhe queen.

"and may I ask, what happened to the land afterwards? I mean, if it's not too much ofcourse."

Queen answered with inside smile, proud of what her father did.

"He distributed the land to the poors and jobless, giving them the oppertunity to work again...thus also increasing crop production and our economy. It is what all good king should do."

Sir Austad objected.

"Elsa! Your father...!"

"MY FATHER!"

Queen immediately rose out of her seat. Little did she noticed small amount of snow and begin form under the table and the floor. With the rage present, She yelled in top of her lung, giving them a thunderous and regal declaration.

"- Was Your King!"

and continued.

"Why are you petty and so blinded by your greed!? If you are satisfied by your position and political power, then I ask you why you haven't you tried overthrowing me! What am I to you, Sir Austad?!"

The man answered with nervous smile.

"I...I... Well... You are (gurp) my queen... Ofcourse... And I wouldn't..."

"Yes, YOUR Queen."

"If you are not planning to overthrow me, then are you playing a game with me? Is that what your doing? Playing a game with me?"

The environment has gotten even tense than ever before, and even some members looks as if they wanted to cry.

"n..n...No... Ofcourse not, my Queen!"

Queen gave out a fake smile.

"good."

Then her facial expression turned neutral once more and said.

"This meeting is ajourned for now. We will continue tomorrow."

Elsa layed on her office seat, pressing her back comfortablely as she let out a exhausting sigh. She did not like it. She did not want to act like absolute authority. But she was, and given the situation like today, she had to. Sometime, she was enraged by how they talk about her papa. How dare they talk like that! To be frank, she was actually little proud of herself to ne able to defend her father from that greedy insubordinate man. She just hoped she didn't have to do this anymore, and hoped if things were much simpler. But she knew nothing can be ever simple. And her life was never simple to begin with.

It was because of her magic. It was her magic that caused her so much trouble, and it was her magic that she and her sister were separated. Lastly, The great freeze wouldn't have happened. She flickered her power by waving her hand in to flurry motion, letting the snow form on her hand falling ever graciously like it always was. As much as she hated her power, but she also loved her powers. And in this time of era, her power grew on her even more. She couldn't help but to smile. And then… there was her sister. Anna.

If it wasn't Anna, she wouldn't have loved her powers, because even though it hurt Anna long before, and froze her completely. However Anna still loved her powers, and always the one who asked Elsa to show her magic, while common people cowered away by fear. It seemed that her sister was always, no matter what, will support her. Care for her.

Because Anna was convinced; that her sister will never use her power in act of violence , and she was convinced that her sister loves her back as much as she does, And That, to Elsa, were good enough reason to always thank Anna and love her as her only sibling.

Anna always puts her in dangerous position and risks herself... for her. That's how much she cared. When Arindelle suffered from the blizzard, who was the first one dared to venture through the ice and snow to find her? To her surprise, Anna did not came to her to gawk at her, or insult her.

She came, risking everything, just to talk to her. And when Elsa was ready to meet her death, Anna was there, risking her life to protect her from Hans. If it wasn't Anna, She would have never be alive. And she wouldn't be able to thaw Anna... and Thaw her kingdom.

How could ever Elsa can thank her enough? And yet all Anna wanted was her love and letting Elsa show off her powers.

Although still feeling pressured by the political affairs that just have occurred, she felt somewhat comforting by just imagining her sister laugh. She momentarily gazed her eyes to the block of papers infront of her, waiting to be read and signed. Some important, some insignificant, and some... disturbing: such as Weslton wishes to trade again, and Southern Isles wants to send her a prince as a suitor. She frown at the thoughts but quickly shook them away. There was no need to be attached to those ideas for now.

She raised herself from the chair and began her way to the door. Those documents could wait. She needed to see Anna, hoping that her sister might energize her once more.

When she walked out of the room, she was met with hallway, and easily navigated herself to Anna's room. However, she was stopped much quicker than she'd expected.

Anna was there with casual smile, standing few meters away expectedly as if she knew Elsa will be seeing her.

It was Elsa who greeted first.

"Hello, Anna. I was actually coming to see you."

Anna Replied with wider grin.

"Really? Oh! Actually, I just ditched Kristoff to see you, too!"

Elsa raised her eyebrows with worried and shocked expression.

"What? You ditched Kristoff? Why?"

Anna let out a hearty laugh.

"Elsa! No! I was just joking! Ofcourse I would never- I mean Never Ever ditch Kristoff!"

Elsa eased her shock, and now somewhat felt relaxed. She let out a small chuckle and playfully punched Anna on her arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Elsa replied.

"That. Was not a good joke."

Anna let out a sly smile.

"Still, your face was really funny to see."

Then Anna continued her words.

"Oh! By the way, Kristoff and I, will be going to meet his troll friends this afternoon. So… uh… you wanna come?"

Elsa looked at her for a moment. Anna's ever so cheerful expression genuine emotion that flowing so unfathomably intense, that Elsa would ever admire her of, however, without her innocent, her true beauty will not shine; what seems to be a mere pebble yet storing precious gem that is waiting to be cracked open, reveal itself to every living soul of this land. Being her awkwardness, representing her innocents, was enough to compel Elsa to agree on her suggestion.

Yet, however, though may her beauty chants gracefully around her, was never enough to cut her shanks and chain that warped her legs and arms tightly. Being a Queen meant responsibility, Responsibility was soon became her strength, an oath, and trust between her people and herself and kingdom around her that she will no matter what look after this land as far as her eyes can reach them.

There were still few unresolved complications between her and other political members, and suspicions and power play was ever so intense between kingdom and kingdom. Especially so with the one with, so they call –witch-.

Supposable, it seemed.

However, even if, she was an evil witch, there was no reason to harm her sister and her people, that is, if she was smart enough to figure that harming them will affect her benefits.

But then, she was never the evil one. Her parents made sure of that. Although there were times when she despite her parents for separating them for too many years, there were also times when she respected them and thanked them with her hearts. If, it wasn't her parents, there would be no one to protect her from threats lurking outside, some that young Elsa would never understand. And if it wasn't her parents, there would be no way to describe the existing by the inexistence; her sister would never been born…, as well as Elsa.

Her parents thought her everything she knew now.

If weren't them, who might she be?

Then the memories from earlier meeting with royals flashed in her head.

"My Father-

-Was your KING!"

Her father was an honorable and noble king, and has done many fair deeds though out the kingdom.

But as the greater they are, greater enemies there is, and it was Elsa's job to finish them off now. Her father was not meant to die like this, and Elsa knew it. There were so many things, so many unfinished businesses. Why did he had to leave her now? She could feel the pressuring weights on her shoulders pressing down hard, enough to shrink her in to a size of a troll.

But it has been done. There was no stepping back now… But she just wondered if she could finish them all? Or even be good enough for her people. It was apparent to Elsa that her father's shoes were bigger than hers.

"Elsa? You okay?"

"Huh?"

Elsa followed the voice, and she replied hastily

"No, I'm fine... I'm just...fine."

Anna squinted her eyes to her sister and soon asked her, but more in clarification.

"What did you do?"

Elsa looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

Anna sighed.

"Elsa, only time you would get angry and get serious by anything is when you enter your 'queeny' version."

Elsa asked.

"Are you asking me about the meeting I had earlier?"

Anna raised her eyes up to her brain as if she was thinking something, then she pointed out with her finger.

"Uhhhh... yeah... I think."

Elsa looked at her with confusion and slight concern.

"Anna? How did you know I had a meeting earlier on?"

Anna simply said,

"You just kinda said it... like twice."

Elsa realized.

"Oh..."

Anna quickly added,

"Anyway, What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"During the meeting."

Elsa replied.

"Nothing."

Anna was bit disappointed with her answer and begin to sway her sister.

"Awww Come on Elsa! You always try to get away with those things with me!"

Elsa explained.

"Anna, these things, you won't be able to understand, and you aren't even supposed to know!"

Anna scoffed.

"Right... Like I don't understand your magic..."

Elsa said sadly in her mind 'actually, you don't.'

"Anna, it's for your own good."

Anna let out a irritated sigh.

"Elsa, I know you love me and all, but really. I can take care of myself, you know."

Elsa's expression was however, the same.

"No, Anna. And why do you want to know anyway?"

Anna replied.

"Well, I always tell you about my day, and you never tell me yours. I need to know what's going on, on your side, and I need to know it's going alright, that everything is okay."

Elsa tried to reply but was cut off by her sister.

"Anna, It's…"

"ah ah ah ah ah! No! I know it's not fun and not my place to tell you what to do and that, but you know I'm princess, right? To be frankly, I'm worried about our kingdom as much as you do. Elsa, I just want to know."

Elsa considered her words. She had a point. Anna was her sister and a princess. Though innocent she may be, she was no longer a little girl she knew. Elsa wasn't entirely sure if she had to tell her. However, Anna was determined and always stubborn, and it was true that Anna was worried about Elsa's life. Still, Elsa insisted. Maybe she was stubborn as Anna, too.

"Anna. I thought you always go out and talk to people?"

Which Anna replied with shy smirk.

"Yeahhh… that… I uh… mostly hang out with Kristoff… so… But I do talk to people, though… conversation doesn't stay that long."

Elsa sighed in defeat.

"Fine…"

Anna's eye brightened with glitter.

"So what happened?"

Elsa decided to tell her, but not all of it. She doesn't need to know everything and get stressed just like her. Especially about her father.

"Well, there was a talk about reorganizing some of the council member's role."

Anna queried more.

"so?"

"It went pretty well…"

Anna whined.

"Awww Come on! I know that's not the end of the story!"

Elsa drew out a line of a certain figure in the air with her hands.

"Okay, you remember this huge man, white hair and with funny mustache?"

Anna replied back quickly with big smile as if she knew the answer of huge quiz show.

"You mean, Sir Anton?

Elsa put on a smile and giggled to her sister's reaction.

"No! Sir Anton is Russian ambassador and he is definitely not that huge to one I am taking about."

Anna let out a small frown. Elsa added.

"But you were pretty close."

This time, Anna carefully guessed.

"is it… Sir Aaaaaauston?"

Elsa nodded.

"yes, and you are correct."

Anna pumped her fist slightly in triumph.

"Did Sir Auston did something bad?"

Elsa replied,

"well, he was being… uh… himself. He wanted his position back, and I said, no.

And he got angry and atleast demanded his land back, and I also said no. And I told him to cool off. Now that I'm guessing, I am pretty sure he is shuttering quite frantically infornt of his fire place."

Anna replied.

"did you seriously freeze him?"

Elsa replied mischievously.

"Little bit."

Which was partially true, because what actually happened was she made them all shutter in cold by her rage. That probably leaved them a bad impression.

When they both parted to their way, Elsa had no place to go but to her office. She again sat her back to the leather and silk chair next to her desk. She sighed deeply and gave another glimpse to her thick stack of paper. She groaned in irritation.

'Maybe Seeing Anna was a mistake…'

Elsa thought unconsciously. Today, Anna was not what exactly what she expected to be. She just wanted to share some laugh with Anna, and that was not what happened. She had to deny her sister's request, putting on more pressure in progress. At the end, she had to lie to her to assure that everything was okay. She felt guilty. She felt terrible that she had to lie straight to her sister's face.

When she returned to Arindelle, She has sworn to her sister that she will never keep anything from her. When she found out, she sincerely had hoped to have courage to confront her and apologize to her.

From out of all these chaos of emotion, she motioned her hands to summon small flurry snowflakes.

It wasn't Anna who eventually comforted her and relieved her from all these stress. Anna was her sister and she will help her, but that does not mean she doesn't have her own life. Anna had her own stuff to worry about and to take care of. She can't be always there to comfort her. But her magic was there, inside her all along. No matter what, her magic have never betrayed her. Her power now obeys to her, differently before the great freeze.

She wondered.

'Maybe I need someone like me. One who has magic.'

* * *

Chapter 2_step 19

* * *

please R&R and fave, share with your friend... nahhh.

I don't even care anymore.


End file.
